


"Do I look stupid to you?" 中文版

by Artemis_Dreamer, assisapple



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autobots - Freeform, Cybertron, Decepticons - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: 擎天柱是一个极具自尊心且有时候固执的人，但他并不笨（或许，或许是威震天在得寸进尺）。擎天柱和威震天都想智取对方，某种意义上来说他们都成功了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/gifts).
  * A translation of ["Do I look stupid to you?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696371) by [Artemis_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Dreamer/pseuds/Artemis_Dreamer). 



> 大概算是一个系列的作品。

塞伯坦的未来在数据板上被安排得一清二楚。擎天柱，最后一任领袖，被任命为塞伯坦的新领导者（或者说是仅剩的一位）。威震天则被授予护星公的职责，领袖的保护者（或者说是唯一的选择）。

是啊，数据板上白纸黑字写得很清楚。

但在现实中这一点都不简单。威震天被认为比起“领袖的保护者”更像是一个“野蛮，对法律极其不满的臭脾气军品”；而擎天柱被认为比起“塞伯坦的领袖”更像是“负责政治的愤怒管理员”。

肩负着领袖的职责意味着擎天柱每天都会忙的焦头烂额，并且确保威震天没有把哪个政治家撕成一块一块的——这意味着他得用剩余少得可怜的个人时间去满足护星公的性欲。

几千年的内战让保持单身的前任霸天虎首领尝到了苦头，而现在他又有了一个能经常和他上床的伴侣，威震天的性欲越发无法满足。

但他的性欲能够平复他暴躁的脾气，这也是擎天柱发现能让威震天冷静下来的最有效的方法。

或者说，这是擎天柱自己猜测的。事实上，威震天总结出了一个规律——只要表现出一点过激行为和即将失控的迹象，擎天柱就愿意丢下手头任何最重要的事情趴在护星公的床上。

没错，威震天对这个安排极其满意，领袖的自尊也会保证这个安排会继续下去——领袖无比愿意牺牲自己来“驯服”护星公，虽然这个“驯服”的方法几乎所有人都知道了。

擎天柱那令人恼火的、毫无由来的自尊。这也是为什么威震天对随性乱发脾气来扰乱擎天柱的日程安排毫无愧疚感。没什么会比一个慌张的领袖冲出他们的卧室，担心会在下一场会议中迟到的场景更令前任霸天虎首领更愉悦的了。

一瘸一拐的姿势，装甲上的咬痕和红蓝涂装上的银色划痕在每一个会议室里的男男女女眼里都无比清晰：威震天才是擎天柱的伴侣——极具占有欲的伴侣。没人会抱着生命代价去骚扰领袖。

领袖虽然是个自尊心极强，有时十分固执的人，但他不傻；在三天内被威震天七次拆下线后，擎天柱终于意识到护星公的小把戏。

但他并没有提出任何不满，领袖依旧自愿地落入威震天狡猾的陷阱中。

这或许不是一个领袖该有的行为，但他没有用领袖的身份对待这件事——他同时也是擎天柱。当威震天将他带上一次又一次的高潮，一切理性思考都从处理器中消失的无影无踪。在那些时候，对自己是否能够承担领袖的职责的思考逐渐淡出他的思索。

对太空桥维护小队的物资是否齐全的顾虑，对塞伯坦星球核心是否稳定的顾虑，对铁堡重建一处纪念碑的顾虑......更别提对塞伯坦全局和未来的担忧。

在那些时候，这些担忧全都消失不见，他能够安心地躺在床上，专注于享受过载的余韵和自己永不满足，天赋异禀的伴侣。

没有什么比将全身心托付给曾经最大的死敌更令人放松的事了。

（有时候他能放松上十几分钟。）

撇开威震天对他懒惰的嘲笑，这就是擎天柱所期盼的事。

鉴于领袖过载时威震天脸上咧开的笑容和稍作休息后重新开始的抽插，护星公显然早已就知道了擎天柱的愿望。

不顾他人的愤怒和抗议，擎天柱依旧选择了威震天作为他的护星公；而虽然霸天虎首领如往常一样蔑视护星公的其他义务，他完美地履行了保护领袖的职责。

保护他的领袖。

保护他的领袖的清醒。

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇有点下流，琐碎，或许有情节的后续，我想写点关于战后塞伯坦的文章，于是它就诞生了。
> 
> 欢迎留下评论。


End file.
